1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand tools, and in particularly to a multi-purpose hand tool having a plurality of shafts such as screw driver blades or bits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there are multi hand tools well known in the tool art. There are known various tool sets comprised of a handle and a set of tool bits adapted for attaching to the handle. These tool sets must be carefully received in a tool box or the like when not in use. Because the tool bits of a tool set are separately received, they tend to be lost in the work place.
In order to solve the existing above mention problem in a conventional hand tool set, the innovative structure of the present invention mitigates this problem.